secrets out
by tsumesgirl05
Summary: what happens when Ashiya finds out that she isn't the only crossdresser at school? COMPLETED!
1. ch1

* * *

Hello again, wonderful readers I'm trying to update secrets out as soon as I can but I can't promise that I'll be able to update every week, having only 2 free days after school and all.

This is the actual begging of my story, sorry about the first chapter, it was crappie but I thought it needed to be there for those of you who have not read the books. With future ado, here is the first chapter of secrets out even if it is an OC.

* * *

"MOM! DAD! Hurry up, my plane leaves in a couple of hours."

"We're coming kitty." A female voice called back while coming down the stairs and looking at her daughter. She had boy short black hair with natural brown highlights; she had almond shaped eyes and tan skin. Even though she was only half, Japanese she looked like she was full Japanese, which she got from her farther.

"Why do you want to go so far away from home and how again did u talk us into letting you transfer all the way to Japan?" came a deep but handsome voice of her husband as he came out of his room.

"Because it's a once in a life time chance to go to a Japanese school with free board and travel expenses. The answer to the other question is because you love me so much and want the best for me, and because I am such a good persuader. Now can we please go before I miss my plane?" kitty sated with some impatience in her voice.

"All right lets go before I change my mind and make you stay, dear."

"we are going to miss you so much" ,"we love you so much" , and "are you sure you want to go, I could always turn around and go home" were the only things her parents would say all the way to the airport and before she got on her plane to Japan.

xoxoxoxo "we are going to miss you so much. We will come to visit you as soon we can, and you'll have to come home for Christmas, and some of summer break."

"I will mom, I'll miss you guys to, and just so you won't worry too much I'll write to you as often as I can."

"Flight 3737 to Japan now boarding"

"Well that's my flight, I love you so much, bye" she just as couple of tears rolled down her face and a couple of last minute hugs and good byes were said as kitty headed though the terminal and out of sight. She found her set, which was by a window, which would prove useful during the 14-hour flight to Japan

"_I'll be ok. It's not like this is my first time going some where completely different with out my parents"_ that and about "_why did I want to do this, this was a big a mistake"_ and with each doubtful thought came the same answer,_ "duh that easy to see my sports idol, and crush nakatsa."_

"We will be arriving at Osaka international airport momentary; please gather any loose belongs together."

"_I better hurry up and change into my school uniform before we land." _Five minutes later, she emerges out of the bathroom looking like a boy rather than a girl in a uniform for her/his new school.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, and get ready for landing." After a few minutes, the sound of the tires hitting asphalt and the jolt from the plan told the passengers that the plan had landed safely and was now slowing down.

"The letter said that someone would be meeting me at the airport to show me the way around." He said aloud to himself, as he got off the plane and entered the airport, looking around for anyone with the same uniform as him "I wonder who will be ….." was all that he got out when he saw who was there to pick him up.


	2. ch2

Hey, sorry that I have not been able to update as soon as I said I would be able to. I have good reasons why, school, homework, after school job, babysitting, and weekend job just to name a few (actually that all of them) sorry that the last chapter was so short, I wanted to put in sort of suspense thing.

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far, I really appreciate it.

Animefreakkagome-here it is.

Out of shoeboxes & Dictating- thank you so much for pointing that out to me, I didn't realize that I had actually done that, I just corrected that my spelling, so if it doesn't show up then my computer must be faulty or something. If I have any more mix up names, please let me know, and if that does happen then it is by pure accident or I cannot read my own handwriting.

Thank you again for review and taking the time to read my story.petting dog

Since I cannot just make a chapter of thank you, I had better type this chapter while it is fresh in my head. Kitty's name changes to Ryu in this chapter. Ryu means Dragon in Japanese; I thought it was perfect since I was born in the year of the Dragon. Go Dragons 

* * *

"_What is he doing here; he can't possibly be the one to meet." _She thought, with a surprise, panic-stricken, and nervous, feelings, and butterflies in her stomach.

As she/he walked toward him, she noticed that there were two other people with him holding a sign that said, RYU in big letters. _"Well at least there are other people with him." _He let out a relief before walking upto them.

"Hi, I am Ryu, nice to meet you." He said in a calm voice

"Hi, Ryu I'm Ashiya, welcome to Japan. smiles

"Hi" said the other two boys.

"Hi, nice to meet you both." He said as she bowed and blushed

"Oh, this is Sano and Nakatsu. They just tagged along to get out of class."

"We did not Ashiya, and plus spring break starts the day after tomorrow." Protested Nakatsu.

"You came just to meet your room mate other wise you won't have come." Sano stated.

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Will you two children stop arguing people are starting to stare" Ashiya said in an agitated and embarrassed voice. "They are not usually like this Ryu, but there is some truth in what Sano said." He said in forced calm voice

"Do you mean to say that I'm his room-mate?" He said in slight surprised voice.

"Yep, my old roommate had to move out because his parents wanted him to go to a public school or something like that, other wise you would have your own room." He said with a little grin on his face.

blush Ryu

"What are you blushing for?" asked Sano "it's not like you're a girl or anything, it's an all boy school" as he said that he side glanced down at Ashiya.

"We should be going its getting late." Ashiya Stated. "How many more bags do you have?"

"Just one other" He said, "My parents are going to ship the rest over later in the month."

"Okay, then lets go get it and get back to the dorm." Sano Stated.

The group went to the baggage claim area, got Ryu's bag, and then went to flag down a taxi to take them back to the dorm.

At the Dorm

"The school is a couple blocks away, but other then that everything is here at the dorm." Sano explained when they reached the Dorm.

"So this is the new transfer student," The dorms RA said in a bored but interested voice.

Nanba had black shoulder length hair, with a cute/dreamy face and a nice body (just guessing at that last one.)

"Yep, this is Ryu." Ashiya said with a smile.

"Well my name is Nanba, and I'm the dorm RA Since we are talking let me explain the dorm rules so I don't have to do it later."

He explained the rules as the group walk to rooms.

"Well that's all of them, catch you later" With that he turned around and left.

"We have enough time to make it down to dinner after you put your stuff in your room," Sano said when Nanba left.

They showed Ryu where his room was then headed back down for dinner before rest of the dorm residence headed down.

"_I still can't believe my luck, I get to share a room Nakatsu, But what if he finds out that I'm a girlsweat drops, I can't let that happen. I just got here and I'm not going to leave,"_ he said with a determined look on his face.

"Is there something wrong Ryu?" asked Ashiya.

"No, everything is fine. I was just thinking that just yesterday, I was in America but now I am in Japan. I guess it is just a little over whelming when I think about." He explained

"That's how was for me when I came here from America too. What grade are you in here? Ashiya asked

"I'm a junior. I didn't know that you were from America too, you don't look American, no offense or anything."

"Yeah I came over during my freshman year. I am full Japanese so I guess that I would not look like an American. How about you? He explained

"I'm only half Japanese."

"You don't look like an American." Nakatsu said as butted into the conversation.

"That's because I favor my dad's side more then I do my mom's side."

"Really that's weird. Any who we should head back up stairs. We'll want to be ready for the last day of school before spring break." Sano stated.

"Yeah, your right. We should get some sleep for tomorrow so we are ready. Ashiya said as he got up from the table that they were sitting at.

The others got up and they walked out.

"I thought you guys were kidding when you said that spring break started tomorrow" Ryu said, surprised.

"Nope" Sano yawned.

"Ashiya you have a letter" said the dorm manger said as the group passed by.

"Really, thanks." He walked over and got the letter before returning to the group while opening it.

"Whose is it from?" asked Sano

"It's from IO." He answered while reading.

"What does she want?" asked Nakatsu before Sano could ask.

"May I ask who she is?" asked Ryu.

Nakatsu was in the middle of explaining who IO was and what they did for her last summer when Ashiya's jaw dropped.

"What is it?" asked Sano in a concerned voice.

* * *

Well that is where I am going to leave it off for now. It is almost midnight and I have to get to bed. I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading.

It is longer then I expected to be but that is what happens when the ideas just pop into your head. I hope you people do not mind. It might take me awhile to update with everything else that is going on right. Hope you do not mind. Thanks again for reading, now if you would be so kind and review for me. Let me know if I should continue or if I should stop.

R&R thanks.


	3. ch3

Hi ya! I know that it has taken me awhile to update. I'm srry don't kill me, between being getting my feet stepped on by horses(job one) and getting mad at my other job(BK) and doing homework I'm swapped but I'll still find the time to update.

Animefreakkagome: thanks for the review. It makes me happy to know that ppl like my story.

Ebony ink- glad u like it. I know my cliffhangers suck. :( But bear w/me plez.

Thanks for Ur reviews. I really appreciate it. Here is the story hope u like it.

Walking back to their rooms

"What is it?" Sano and Nakatsu asked together.

"IO want opening up the lodge during spring break and wants to know if we would like to come back and help out again." She said summarizing up the letter but leaving out some stuff.

"I thought that it was only opened in the summer." Stated a confused Nakatsu.

"Well it looks like that it has been so warm there lately that she has decided to open it up just for spring break," She said rereading the letter just to make sure of that.

Ryu is totally confused though the entire conversation, he has no idea what they are really talking about.

"Should we go?" asked Sano.

"Why not, it'll be better then staying here all week bored to death." Nakatsu said.

"That's because you have already finished yours." Ryu said finally joining the conversation. Nakatsu sticks his tongue out at him.

"Well I'm going to go any way." Stated Aishya

"Well then I have to go too." Sano stated.

"Then it is settled we'll all go and help IO out" she said smiling.

"Hope you guy's have a good time" Ryu said trying to hide the disappointment that her new friends were leaving for spring break.

"What do you mean your coming too, right?" asked Aishya.

"HUH" she said a little confused.

"When I said we I meant you to Ryu."

"I don't want to be a burden or anything" she replied.

"You won't be and plus I think you might enjoy it there" Nakatsu said w/a smile.

"All right I'll come" Ryu said with a smile while blushing at the same time.

"Aishya, I need to talk to you when we get to our room," stated Sano

"Ok" she answered

they walk in silence the rest of the way to their rooms.

"See guys tomorrow bright and early" Aishya said.

"Is IO coming to pick us up?" asked Nakatsu

"Yep" she answered

"What time?"

"Around 9:00 A.M. tomorrow" She said consulting the letter to be sure.

"So she knew that we would accept her invite," he said to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"See in the morning" Aishya said as she went into her and Sano's room, were Sano was waiting for her.

"Good night" Nakatsu and Ryu said in unison.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Sano?" she asked

"Are you sure that you want to go back after what happened last summer?" he asked

"Yep, why?

"Do you remember what happened last year with Makita?" he asked her with a serious face. (Sano never really has a serious face on)

Well that is I t for now any way. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it is a short chapter but it is all that I have time for now, I know I could save it and on to it but I think you guys have waited long enough for the next chapter. Just a warning it might be awhile before I'm able to update again.

i'm not sure if i should remove the first chapter or not what do you guys think, let me know in your reveiw plez

Please review and make my day.


	4. ch4

Sorry that I have not been able to update in awhile. School, job and home life have been keeping me busy but I have spring break now.

For those of you who have not noticed I took down the default chapter. I thought that it was useless; if you want me to put it back just let me know in your review.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed.

XxPsyGothicxX: love ya sis. Glad you liked it.

DarkSilver15: glad you like it. Here is the next chapter.

Nibzo: thanks. Glad you enjoyed.

RedPawPrint: Glad that you're enjoying it so far.

Amia: you will have to see why in this chapter.

AnimefreakKagome: I'm really bad cliff hangers but I'll try to put one at the end of this

Chapter too

If you guys would like me to stop putting the answers or comments to your reviews let me know.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Hana-Kimi they belong to Hisaya Nakajo, viz and all that jazz but Kitty/Ryu is mine.

Now with out further ado back to the story (as soon as I remember where I left sweet drop)

"_Thoughts or flashbacks" are in this form._

"Do you remember what happened last year with Makita?" he asked her with a serious face.

"You know, I'm trying to forget about him but yes I remember" She said with a sigh.

_flashback_

"_Ashiya want to go shopping with me?" Makita asked. _

"_Sure, what are we going to get?"_

"_Food breakfast"_

_They listened to the radio on their way there, and most of the way back._

"_Is something wrong?" Ashiya asks._

"_No: he replies with a sigh._

"_Pee break?" _

"_Man, You can ruin the moment when a guy is about to make his move" _

"_What" she said with confusion in her voice._

_Before she knew it Makita was on top of her, holding her arms above her head._

"_Let go of me" she said while struggling against him_

"_Now, what's under this vest…?" he said lifting her shirt up exposing the vest._

"…_..No…. I can't stop him"_

"_Why don't you just settle down Mizuki-chan?" _

_Just then the driver's side door opened without Makita noticing. Ashiya could barely make out who it was; Sano. He grabbed Makita's shoulder and pulled him off of her. When Makita was out of the car of the car Sano punched Makita in the face. He landed on the grass unconscious._

_When Sano turned around he Ashiya sitting up with her arms across her chest. _

"_Are you okay Ashiya?" Sano asked._

_Sano walked over to Ashiya and put his hand over her wrists the same why Makita had held them. When she felt his hand over her wrists she got up and ran in order to get away from an anther rap attempt._

"_Ashiya" Sano yelled while grabbing her wrist._

"_Let me go" she said as she fought against Sano's hold as he grabbed her other wrist._

"_It's okay"_

"_I'm scarred" she said while tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm scarred" she repeated as tears stared to roll down her checks._

"_It's over" he said as he pulled her into a hug. "Don't be scarred. I'm here now. You're safe."_

_When he looked down at her she was asleep with couple tears still in her eyes._

_End of Flash back_

Ashiya had been quit for sometime. When she looked up she noticed that Sano was staring at her with a worried look on face.

"Are you sure that you want to go back?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She replied with a determined look on her face.

"Alright, we better get to bed since IO is coming to get us so early."

With that they both went to bed.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Ashiya turn your alarm off" said a pissed off Sano.

Beep

"I can't' she replied

"Why?"

"If I do then I'll end going back to sleep"

"It's spring break"

BEEP

"I know, but IO is coming in an hour." She while getting out bed

"Now will you turn it off?"

"Not until you get up too"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"Fine" he said getting up just so she would turn off the alarm.

"I'm going to take a shower" she said as she reset her alarm clock.

"Aright" Sano said as sat down on his bed.

"And don't even think about going back to sleep. If you do I'll get a bucket of cold water."

"Fine then, I'll go wake up Nakatsu and Ryu." He said while getting dressed

"You do that" she called from the bathroom.

"Damn it IO, why do have come so early" Sano mumbled as he got dressed and walked down the hall to wake up Nakatsu and Ryu.

He walks in their room without knocking. He is taken by surprise when he opened the door by a half dressed girl standing with her back to him. (Everything is covered. )

"Ryu y-you're a girl." He finally managed to say. _"Great another girl in school"_

Slowly she turns her head to face him "I didn't hear you knock or come in"

"It is an all boys' school."

"Yes, I know that." She replied in an irritated voice

"So why are here and where is Nakatsu?"

"I wanted to meet Nakatsu and he is in the shower." She said while getting a shirt on then turning to completely face Sano.

"Ok, we'll be leaving in 10 minutes" He said as he turned to leave

"You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked with worry etched all over her face.

"No" with that he turned and left.

"Who was that" asked a wet headed dressed Nakatsu

"Sano. We're leaving in 10 minutes." She said while finishing packing.

"Ok"

"Did you wake them up?" asked Ashiya when Sano came back

"They where already up. I think they heard your alarm go off along with half of the dorm." He teased

"Ha ha, very funny. Come on, we have to finish packing before IO gets here."

"No, you have to finish packing, I packed last night."

"Shut up" was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Hi, long time no see." IO said

"Hi auntie IO" said Nakatsu

"IO is your is aunt?" asked Ryu

"Don't call me that or else" said a mad IO

"Yes Mrs.IO" Nakatsu stuttered.

"Good, who is this" she said as she pointed at Ryu

"This is a transfer student, just got here." Ashiya answered

"And let me guess, he want to come too."

"I don't want to be a burden or anything." Ryu said

"It's not a problem, as long as the dog comes to." She said while looking at Sano.

"No prob. I'll get him." He said as he walked off.

"Alright lets go" IO said when Sano came back the dog.

One the way there IO explained all the chores that they would be doing and that everyone except Makita was back for spring break.

* * *

Ashiya-"Did you have to bring up what happened last summer with Makita?"

Me- "yes I did."

Ryu- "I fell sorry for you Ashiya, but at least Sano was there to save you again."

Ashiya-"yep, lucky me."

Ryu- "I wish that Nakatsu would protect me."

Me- "That a good idea but I think not."

i'm looking for a beta for this story,if any one is interested let me know.

Well that is it for now. Sorry that it is so short but I couldn't think of any thing else to Wright. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Please review. Thanks again to those of you who have reviewed or are reviewing.


	5. ch5

A/N- I know I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. This the third time that I have posted this chapter but I really don't care because each time it ends up better then the last time

Deema-thank u for that out, it's my first pov but I hope that is better now.

Redpawprint- thanks for the review it helped me come with chapter.

Kyo'sbaby- here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Darksilver15-glad that you're enjoying the story.

I don't know how long this chapter is going to be. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Nakatsu pov

"Guess what guys," said an excited Aishya

"What?" Sano answered looking from the card game that he and I was playing.

"A new student is coming tomorrow and one of the teachers has asked me to me him"

"Really, do you know where he is from?" asked Sano.

"From what the teacher said he is from America," she answered with a hint of excitement.

"Where are you going to meet him at?" I asked looking up from the card game too.

"At the airport but I don't remember where it is." She said blushing a little.

"I guess I'll have to take you so you don't get lost." Sano said with a sigh.

"Do mind you if I tag alone, do we get to miss school? I asked, _"There is still no way I'm going to let those two be along, Ashiya is mine. Ah what I'm saying, I'm not gay."_

"Nope and yes we get to miss school since the teacher didn't say what time his plane was coming in we get miss the whole day of school," she answered with a smile on her face.

Next Day at the airport

"So where are we suppose to met this guy?" asked Sano.

"In the lobby I guess," she answered

"What is this guy's name anyway," I asked curiously.

" Um, Ryu," she said after getting out a peace of paper.

"No wonder he is coming to Japan," I stated out loud accidentally

"Why do say that?" asked Aishya

"He probably gets teased in America for have a weird name but over here it is perfectly normal to have weird names," He finished._ "He cuter with that curious face. No I'm not gay; I'm not gay damn it" he thought to himself for the umpteenth time. _

"What are you doing Sano?" she asked

"Since we only know his name and don't know what he looks like how we suppose to know which one he is." He said standing up and showing us the sign he made with RYU in big bold letters.

"Good idea, I would never have thought of that," she said with a smile.

"How long are we going to be here?" I asked in a complaining/bored voice.

"Would you rather be in class or here?" Sano asked.

"Ok, I get it but can't we get something to eat while we eat, it's past lunch time and we have here since 8 waiting for this guy," I said when my stomach growl as if to agree with me.

"I have to agree to with Nakatsu, lets go get something to eat." Aishya said putting a hand on her stomach

"Alright lets go," Sano said felling out numbered. We had just started to walk off toward the food court when…

"Um, excuse me." Sano, Ashiya and I looked to see who had addressed us; we saw a boy about the same size as Aishya with brown blondish hair and wearing the Osaka school uniform. "Are you guys from Osaka High School?" he asked them.

"Yeah, are you Ryu? " Aishya asked stepping forward with her handout to shake his hand.

"Yes," he said

"I'm Aishya and this is Sano and Nakatsu." She said while pointing to the two us in turn when she said their name.

"Nice to meet you," Ryu said with bow._ "There he is, he is cuter in person then he is the pictures I have of him back home."_

"_He's cute- I'm not gay I'm not gay." _I thought for umpteenth time that day

"Is something wrong" Aishya asked.

"Nope." I answered with a small smile.

"Is that all of your bags" Sano asked Ryu

"Yeah, the rest of my stuff my parents are going to send over in a couple of days." He answered.

"All right then, lets head back to dorm so we can catch dinner and show Ryu around and let him settled." Sano said.

They flagged down a taxi and headed back to the Dorm. On the way they told Ryu that he was I were to be roommates, they also told him all the rules, along with what time to be at breakfast, lunch, dinner and what time school started, how long each class was, and what time they got out.

Throughout most of the ride home I had keep telling myself _"I'm not gay" _over and over again so of course I missed the part when Sano said that we would show Ryu our room, and then that he and Ashiya were going to the track field and that they would see each other at dinner.

"We'll see guys at dinner" Aishya said, following Sano to the track field so that she could help Sano with his practice session before dinner.

"Bye," Ryu called back, "so this is our room?"

"Huh?" I answered "yeah."

Ryu followed me into the room

"It's a bit small but I think it will do. I have the bottom bunk, so you can have to top bunk." I said in a bit of a bored voice.

"Ok. So … what happened to your last room mate if you don't mind me asking." Ryu asked while looking around the room.

"His parents made him go back home and go to a coed school that was closer."

"Oh, that sounds like fun," she said sarcastically.

"I'll help you unpack," I offered.

"Thanks but I think I got it."

Within 15 minutes he was all unpacked and we were walking around school/dorm ground, with me playing as a tour guide.

End of Nakatsu's POV.

All right I think that is enough for now. I hope this chapter didn't bore you all to death.

Don't forget to review, let me know if I should continue this story. I'm not getting that many reviews so I'm thinking of leavening this story the way it is. i have been looking at the hits that i have been getting for my stories, there seems to be more ppl reading my story and not reveiwing then there are that are revewing. if u read a story you should/need to reveiw. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- For those who didn't get the last chapter it was the story so far though Nakatsu's eyes. I thought I would funny a chapter to put in. For those of you noticed that I posted another story called Random Things but it was taken down so from now on I'm going to put some of it at the end of each chapter along with review responses.

This chapter willpick up from chapter 4,where Ryu is getting a tour and meeting everyone. Ashiya got a letter from Io saying that she was opening up her hotel for spring break and would like them all to come back and help out.

Disclaimer-look at chpaters 1-5.

* * *

"Well here we are" Io said after a 2-hour car ride.

"It still looks the same from last summer" Ashiya commented when she got out of the car.

"Yeah but it has changed a little" said Nakatsu pointing out the peeling paint.

"It's not like I can work on it during the winter" Io said giving him a death glare.

"It is still nice and it looks peaceful to me" Ryu put in.

"Why, thank you Ryu" Io said in a pleasent voice while heading inside with Ryu and Nakatsu following.

"Is something wrong Sano" Ashiya asked with concern in her eyes.

"No, it's just weird being back here after what…." He stopped when he saw the look on Ashiyas' face. "I thought we went though this already." She said.

"Yeah I know but…"

"Lets just forget the past for now" she interrupted.

"Alright" he said before picking up his and Ashiyas' suitcase and carrying them inside where everyone else was with the girl right behind him still looking confused.

"Sano, you and Nakatsu are sharing and then Ryu and Ashiya are going to share one" Io said when everyone was inside. " I would give each of you your own room but all the other rooms are already booked.

"When do the first guests arrive?" asked Ashiya.

"Tomorrow afternoon, so their rooms will have to have to ready by then." Io told them all the things that needed to be done by then and then showed them what rooms they would be staying in.

After they had all unpacked they headed toward the kitchen were assorted good smells reached them and reminding Ashiya, Sano, and Nakatsu of Io's good cooking. When they reached the kitchen they saw Io chopping vegetables with a pot of soup boiling behind her on the stove.

"Do you need any help Io" Ashiya asked after she heard her stomach growling from the smell and sight of food.

"Can you stir the pot of soup that is boiling over there, and you 3 can set the table." She said looking up from the task she was doing. They all started doing the task that Io had appointed them. Sano, Ryu and Nakatsu went in to the other room to set the table, while Ashiya started to stir the soup.

"How has school been?" Io asked.

"Its fine." Ashiya answered.

"How has my lazy good for nothing bother been treating the girl at Osaka?"

"The same as always, but he has been a little to nice. Nanba on the I have rarely seen, seeing that it is his third year and all." She said answering Io's next question.

"Are turning into a mind reader?" Io asked joking. "When did Ryu come to Osaka?"

"The same day that I got your letter asking if we wanted to come here for spring break." Ashiya answered.

"Where did he come from do you know?"

"New York city, believe it or not."

"How much do you know about him so far?"

"Not much actually, but I'm hoping that I can get to know him better this week since we are sharing a room."

Just as she had finished the sentence the others walked back into the room laughing.

"Dinner ready?" Nakatsu asked.

"Is the table set?" Io asked.

"Yes" Ryu answered

"Then yes dinner is ready" Io with a small smile "Sano, can you get the bowls out of the cupboard over there?" Io asked as she pointed to a cupboard.

He got out5 bowlsand put themon the counter by the soup and then helped Io put soup in each.

After dinner they (Sano, Ashiya, Nakatsu and Ryu) did the dishes while Io made a chore list for them, that would need tobe donebefore noon the next day.

When they finished dishes they went back to their rooms to take showers and get a good nightsleep.

* * *

"You can a shower first Ryu" Ashiya told him.

"Ok" he said with a yawn.

When they got back to their room Ashiya grab her jacket and told Ryu that she would be back in a half an hour or so.

When she walked out on to the back porch she saw Sano leaning on the railing.

"Hey, anything wrong?" she asked him

"No, just thinking about taking walk, what about you?" He asked

"Same" she answered.

"Well since we both had the same Idea why not go together," he suggested

"Sure why not" she said.

About a half an hour later they found themselves back at their rooms after they hadwalked around the block. They said good night and went into their separate rooms.

When Ashiya closed the door she noticed a half naked Ryu standing with his back to her.

"Oh sorry Ryu I didn't know you where getting…." She stopped suddenly looking at him, "Ryu you're a…"

* * *

I think that is enough for now. I'll try update soon but who knows since I have to start studying for SAT but I will try. Thank you for those of you who have reviewed, I usually do review responses but I can't access the review at this time so I will respond to those of you have read chapter 5 in chapter 7 along with the people who have reviewed for this chapter till then.

Here are the gags/jokes/short stories from Random Things.

"Sano you are the best high jumper in the world."

-Kagurazaka

"Dr. Umeda how do you know you're gay?"

-Nakatsu

"I'm tired of being gay, I think that I will go straight."

-Dr. Umeda

"What was I thinking liking Sano? Nakatsu is the one for me"

-Ashiya

"I passed my exams"

–Nakatsu

"I actually hate track"

-Sano

"I see dumb people"

–Kayashima

"I'm a man an I'm gay!" he declares to the world

-Nakatsu

"This is the happiest moment of my life" smiling with tears running down his face while hugging Ashiya

-Sano

2 weeks after school festival in over>

"Why don't you change into regular cloths?" Sano asks, "Because I like wearing dresses."

-Nakao (did he belong to dorm 2?)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- I had the idea for this chapter already formed in my head after I finished ch.6 but it was to late to start this chapter and I wanted to watch wildfire, so here it is.

Thanks again to those of you have reviewed for ch.5, 6 and of course for those of you who review for this one.

Animefreakkagome- it was from Nakatsu point of view.

KazeGirl240- I'm glad you like it.

Punky2junky-here you go.

DarkSilver15- here is chapter 7.

Apple- what's up girl? I'm glad like my story. You have to get the rest of the series; #7 is out, just to let you know. Ttyl

Kooritachi- glad that you like my fic and thanks for the advice, I'll see if I can correct the other chapters.

Moonmaiden-of-Gawain- Glad you loved last chapter.

Thank you again for those of you who have reviewed. Especially to those who tell me what I need to work on. This chapter is mostly going to be Ashiya and Ryu but don't worry Sano and Nakatsu will be in it to (maybe). Enough with the talk on with the story.

* * *

At the sound of the door closing Ryu turned aroundforgetting that he was half naked, to see Ashiya looking at him with a surprised look on his face. That's when Ryu noticed that he wasn't fully dressed but luckily was covering up his chest.

"Ryu you're a girl" said a surprised Ashiya.

Ryu looked down at herself and then back at Ashiya with tears forming in her eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone Ashiya, please," she said with a pleading look.

"Don't worry Ryu I won't tell anyone," Ashiya said after getting over the shock that she was no longer the only girl at Osaka. When she said thata look of relief replaced the pleading one on Ryu's face

"Really"

"I promise, besides this could be fun." Ashiya said thinking of the things that they could do together without worring about the boys at school finding out.

"What, do you mean?" Ryu asked, looking a little scared.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that we could go out and do things together, that's all." Ashiya said casually.

"You mean like dates and all that." Ryu retorted.

"No, I meant like shopping, going to the mall and stuff like that" She said a little surprised at Ryu had and then remembered that she didn't knowthat she was a girl too.

When Ashiya looked over at Ryu who still holding her shirt to her chest, she had a confused look on her face.

"Oh sorry, I forgot say anything, I was just surprised and happy that I won't be the only girl at Osaka anymore."

"Whoa, hold on, rewind, did you just say that you were a girl!" Ryu said with a surprised and shocked voice.

"Yep," Ashiya said with a big smile on her face, which turned into a shocked one within a 2 second time span. She quickly turned, that's when Ryu noticed that she had dropped the shirt that she had been holding to herself. She picked it up and put on and then told Ashiya that it was ok to turn back around.

"Sorry about that" apologized a bright red Ryu.

"Just be happy that I'm nota guy." Ashiya said joking. Both girls broke out laughing. It took them about 5 minutes to calm down before they were able to look at each other without bursting out into a fit laughter.

Theywere up for most of the night talking until Ashiya pointed out that had to be up in 4 hours to get the rooms ready for the guests that were coming in the afternoon.

**

* * *

**

Everyone wasup by six o'clock the next morning. The four of them ate breakfast quickly and then split up to do the chores from the list Io made for them last night. Sano and Ashiya got the rooms ready; while Ryu and Nakatsu cleaned most of the inn but was later joined by Sano and Ashiya when they had finished the rooms that would be needed for the day.

By the time the guests arrived the inn was cleaned from head to toe. While the guest settled in Sano, Ashiya, Ryu and Nakatsu ate lunch and talked about going out for a little bit that night to have some fun. When they asked Io if they could, she said it they could go after dinner was done and as long all the dishes were washed.

While they were doing the dishes they discussed the things they could go and do. They finally decided on going bowling and then they would go to a movie the next time they went out.They alsodecided that the losing team would have to pay.

Nakatsu and Sano were on a time and then Ryu and Ashiya were the other. And of course the Nakatsu and Sano lost. All the way home they complained about Americans being better at bowling. All Ryu and Ashiya said was that they needed more practiced, and thatthey couldn't help that they were better at bowling then them.

**

* * *

**

"I never did ask why you came over here and crossed dressed, Ryu" Ashiya said when she and Ryu were along in their room that night.

Ryu looked hesitantly at Ashiya and then spilled why she had crossed an ocean. "How about you" she askedAshiyawhen she was done.

"That's easy, I came over here to be with Sano. I guess we are the same, just after different guys." She ended.

"Yeah, I guess. But was it just me or does it seem that Nakatsu likes you and I mean really likes you?" Ryu asked

"He declared he loved me earlier this year and says that he doesn't care if he is gay but I like him just as a friend so he is all yours for the taking." Ashiya finished with a little smile.-.

"Thanks" said the other girl with a smile "that makes me feel a little better" And with that both girls wen to bed.

* * *

While the Sano and Nakatsu went out the next night, Ashiya and Ryu stayed behind because they wanted to talk..

"Ashiya, dear can we talk?" Io asked when she opened the door not knowing that Ryu was in the room too.

"Yeah," Ashiya said

"Oh, hello Ryu" Io said noticing Ryu was in the room for the first time. "Some where private."

"It's ok, we talk here Io." Ashiya said

"What about…" but Ashiya interrupted beforeIo could finish.

" I have been meaning to tell you that Ryu is a girl but I haven't had the chance."

"Ashiya!" Ryu yelled without meaning to.

"It's ok Ryu, Io has been helping me get things during the school year since she found out last year." Ashiya said in a comforting voice.

"So, there's another girl at Osaka now." Io said.

"Yep" Ashiya said with a smile.

"They might as well turn Osaka into a coed private school, since there are so many girls that want to go there." Io stated. Both girls blushed a little at that comment. "So what's your story, Ryu, why did you transfer to an all boys school?" Ryu told Io the same thing that she had Ashiya the previous night.

"First Sano and now Nakatsu. Next thing you know there will be one girl for every boy on the track team." Io said sarcastically, with a smile. The three of them talked until they heard the boys come in which at that point Io told the girls to go bed.

* * *

The rest week went by faster then what they would have liked. Since there was no one staying at the inn on their last day Io let the 4 students do what ever they liked. They decided to go out to movie and then to beach which the Ashiya and Ryu declined, instead they went window-shopping while the boys went to the beach. After a couple of hours the girls got bored and decided to go find the boys and head back to the inn and get ready to leave.

Io drove them to the train station where she said goodbye and promised Ashiya and Ryu that they could come back to the inn free of charge during the summer to relax and enjoy themselves without worrying about the boys from school finding out about them.

For most of the train ride they all slept but other then that they played cards until they came to there stop.

* * *

Ok I think that is enough for now. I know the last half was boring but I didn't want to have to write another chapter with them at the inn but all in I think it should do for.

As in the last chapter here are some jokes/short stories enjoy.

* * *

All of Ashiya's friends walk on stage.

"This is for are best friend who has been there for us no matter what, you Mizuki!" they say together and point to him. The rest of the student body turns to look him. Spice Girl's Spice up your life (is that right?) Comes on. The boys start to dance to it, when the words to the song come on they getting into a routine and then start to strip (including Sano). Mizuki just stares up at the stage in disbelief. By the end of song the boys only have their boxers on. Every one but Mizuki claps a cheered them on (she was blushing and staring up at them the entire time wishing that she could tell them that she was girl.) The boys back stage to get back dressed and them came down to join Mizuki, getting high fives' and "love calls."

-Dr.Umeda walks on stage in his regular, the stare with curios expressions at what he is doing. All of the sudden loud music starts and Dr. Umeda throws off his cloths to reveal a bikini and a maraca in each hand and starts dance to "I'm slave for you" by Brittany Spears. The students at him horror while Ashiya is having a laughing fit in the back of the room. When music stops Dr.Umeda is standing with his arms and legs spread apart waiting for applause. The entire student body just star at him (Ashiya is still having a laughing fit) "Alright we will try this again" he says. He walks off and then walks back. "Tah-da." The student finally regain there senses and run out of the room in an organized chaos fashion (Sano and Nakatsu are pulling Ashiya who is still laughing). -Dr.Umeda

End of talent section.

"Hello dear loving brother" Io said to Dr.Umeda, "What do you want?" He responds in an irritated voice looking up from the papers he was working on. "Nothing, I just have a present for you, that's all" she says in a sickly sweet voice. She hands him a big box, bids him good-bye and then leaves without saying any thing else. Dr.Umeda looks at the box for a second then opens it, where he finds popcorn and a smaller box. He looks at the medium seized box with curious look on face, after about a minute he opens the box to find more popcorn and an even smaller box, when he opens the small box he finds a couple keys and a note.

Note:_ Here are the keys to the_ _inn, take care of it for me this summer. Don't forget that it opens tomorrow and everything needs to be ready. Oh, and all the _regular_ employees have this summer off so you are on your own. See you in the fall._

_-Io_

_P.S. Don't be mean to the customers or you will not live to see winter!_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- All right here is chapter eight. I don't know how long it going to be but I will try to make it long. Thanks for those of you reviewed. Reviews make me happy to know that ppl are reading my story and like it and it also gets me to update sooner.

Bautchchic-here it is.

MoonMaiden-of- Gawain- I'm really glad that you love the story.

KazeGirl240-here is the next chapter.

Thanks for the ppl who reviewed. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others.

Disclaimer- look at the first chapter.

* * *

When Nakatsu, Sano, Ashiya and Ryu got back to school they found that classes would be starting on Monday as usual but they also found that they had new schedules, which was very unusual for the school to switch the classes around so late in the year (even if summer vacation was only about 4 months a way).

When they compared schedules they found Ryu and Ashiya had all but one class together. Ashiya and Ryu had 4 out of 7 classes with Sano and Nakatsu. As for Nakatsu and Sano, they ended up with all the exact same classes for the rest of the year; which made Ryu a little jealous of Sano.

When Monday morning rolled around they were all up be six am and eating breakfast by 6:30, which they had gotten used when they had been helping out Io. By the time their other friends joined them in the dinning hall they were already done but not to excited about going to class.

"What did you guys do over spring break?" Ashiya asked them.

"Just stayed around here and went to movies and stuff," Noe answered, "how about you guys" heasked looking at Sano, Nakatsu, Ashiya and Ryu.

"We helped out at an inn, nothing to exciting." Nakatsu replied in a boring voice.

After everyone was done eating they grabbed their bags and head toward the school and their classes.

The day went by slowly. In order to help pass time, Ashiya and Ryu passed notes to each other though out their classes.

Ashiya found out that Ryu already had boyfriend named Tony back in America but was planning to break up with him at the end of the month, and her real name was Kitty.Besodes writeing notetheywould write down their favorite movie lines and then take turns guessing what movie they belonged too. (A/n- me and some friends where playing that last night.)

Finally the last bell rang. Ashiya and Ryu jumped up from their chairs and practically ran from the room. Since the teachers hadn't given them a lot of homework, Ryu and Ashiya decided to go window-shopping. When the two girls told Sano and Nakatsu that they were going out they wanted to join them. So, they agreed to meet at a local arcade later that night.

While the girls were window-shopping Ryus' cell phone rang. When she looked at the color idea she saw her boyfriends number. She told Ashiya that she would be right back. Ten minutes later Ryu returned with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ashiya asked the other girl

"My boyfriend is on his way here," she said, still in a state of shock.

"What! Why?" Ashiya yelled but not loud enough to attract attention to them.

"He said that he misses me and wants to make sure that I'm being treated right over here." Ryu finally managed to say.

"Does he know that you are attending an all boys school?" Ashiya asked.

"He does now. I just told him and he sounded really pissed at me for lying to him." She said trying to hide the fear in voice but Ashiya noticed it was in her eyes.

On their way to meet Sano and Nakatsu they talked about the possibilities that could come out when Ryus' boyfriend came.

When they saw the boys, the two girls changed their expressions from worried to happy and calm. When they came into earshot of the boys they were talking about playing DDR when Ashiya and Ryu got there.

Instead of calling out the boys to let them know that they were there they decided to sneak up behind them and scare them. It was going to be an easy task since Sano and Nakatsu had their back to them.

"BOOOOO!" The two cross dressers yelled together scaring the two boys out of their skins. Ashiya and Ryu went into laughing fits while Sano and Nakatsu caught their breath glaring at the two boys that were "rolling" with laughter.

After everyone calmed down they decided to play a couple rounds of DDR before heading back to the dorm. Ryu and Ashiya completely forgetting about Tony coming to Japan the next day.

When they got back to the dorm and were in their respected rooms. Everything that had happened before she and Ashiya meet with the boys came flooding back, which made it 10 times harder to fall asleep.

A/n I think will do for now. I now have the rest of the story planned out in my head so hopefully I'll be updating faster then normal but that also means the story will be ending too (cries anime style). R&R please.

JOKES.

P.s. if any one has any ideas for more jokes that you would like to see up here (see the ch.6 &7) let me know. I will give credit to the ideas that I use. Thanks. All of the jokes do not belong me; I would like to thank all of my friends for helping with all of these (including the ones in ch.6 &7).

"Julia is best person in the world."

-Nakatsu

"Yes I would love to go out with Minami"

-Julia

"Will u marry Minami?"

"Yes, I have always loved you"

-Nakao

"Free money! Come and get it"

-Yodoyabashi


	9. Chapter 9

Hello people. I'm finally updating. School has started again and that means homework. I have had tons of homework already this year and I'm ready for summer. I hope you guys are doing well in school .

I don't know how many people like this story but just as a heads up. The end of the story is neat. I have it written down on pieces of paper but I'm not sure if I am going to put it all down and make this chapter the last one or if I am going to draw it out. I guess we'll see what happens. In this chapter I'm going to be changing POV's and I probably won't say anything.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Ashiya" Ryu yelled while pounding on her dorm door and waking up half the dorm.

After a couple of yelling and banging the said door opens. Ryu who was about to hit the door again stopped half though the swing and looked up to see Sano.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Sano asked

"6:30ish" Ryu answered.

"6:30 am on a Saturday morning." Said an irritated Sano.

"I know what day it is. Ashiya said would sh- he would come with me somewhere this morning." Ryu answered glaring up at Sano.

"He's still asleep"

"No I'm not," Ashiya said appearing at Sano's side.

"You were a minute ago." Sano said looking down at the cross dresser who was fully awake and ready to go.

"Are you ready?" Ryu asked.

"Yep" She said with her usual smile. "See you later Sano"

"What's with the bag Ashiya?" Sano asked just as she stepped in to the hallway.

"Nothing. Bye."

Sano watched them walk down the hallway and then started cursing at himself. He went back in side the room and changed into some street cloth and then walk after Ryu and Ashiya. Silently cursing for not going to sleep all the way off the grounds where he caught sight of them.

He followed them all the way to the airport. He kept his distance so that he could duck out of sight if needed.

Ryu checked to see if her boyfriend's plane had been delayed any. It was on time so the two girls hurried up to find a bathroom and change cloths and then find the gate where the plane would unload.

When Sano saw Ashiya and Ryu go into a girls bathroom it hit him why the two of them had been spending some much time together and had seemed to become friends over night.

About 10 minutes later the two girls came out dressed inactual girl cloths for once. Ashiya was wearing a black mini skirt and a dark blue shirt that said, "Make the stupid peoplego away." Ryu also had a black skirt on but it came down the ankles with a black shirt and shoes.

Sano just stood there looking at Ashiya and wishing he could just go over there and ask her out. After he got over his stupor, he noticed Ryu was growing pale.

When the girls had found the right gate the plane was already in but had not started letting the passengers off. When the passengers finally started come Ryu (kitty) started to look around. Sano stood there watching the two girls and curious for whom they were waiting for.

When the door to the terminal closed Ryu was starting to think her boyfriend had missed the plane. Then she spotted him standing over by one the windows looking around. She ran over to him, yelling his name in English. When she came up to him she gave him a hug, which he did not return. He was looking over his shoulder watching Ashiya walk up to them.

When Kitty let go she introduced Tony and Ashiya. The two shook hand and said hello. Ryu explained that Ashiya went to the same school and the she would be joining them.

The three of them walked down to the baggage claim where Tony got his bag and then they walk to a hotel that was a couple blocks from the school. Tony checked in and then went to his room, where he put his bag and grabbed some extra money before following the two girls across the street to a café to something to eat. They choose a table in the back where there was almost no one sitting.

* * *

Sano watched them enter the hotel and go across the street to get something to eat. Since he hadn't had any thing to eat either he thought he might as well go in a get something to eat. When entered the café he looked around to find out where the others were. He saw them in back so he took a table in the front so they wouldn't see him.

Sano ordered his food and was halfway though his meal whenthe guy that had been with Ashiya and Ryu stomped out of the café storming mad from what Sano could tell.

A couple seconds later the girls walked out after him. He didn't bother following them since this was probably the most decent meal he would have today.

Sano as almost done when he heard a girl scream. With that he jumped up and ran out side along with some other people from the café. When he got out side looked around for where the scream had come from. When he looked across the street he saw Ashiya on her kneeling down next to Ryu. Standing above them was the guy that had been with them.

Ashiya stood up after making sure Ryu was ok. She look up at Tony and then punched him square in the jaw. (Sano is watching all of this and thinking " go Ashiya!") After Tony recovered from Ashiya's punch he looked at her for a second and then grabbed her by her shoulders.

"No one hits me," He said in a low venomous voice.

When Sano saw him grab Ashiya he started to sprint across the street to help her. But before he could there, Tony threw Ashiya at the wall. She stuck out arm in order slow down the impact. When she hit the wall there was a nasty loud crack.

Right when Sano touched the sidewalk he heard Ashiya scream in pain. When Sano got close enough to Tony he punched him as hard as he could.

Tony hit the ground before he knew what had happened and blacked out.

Breathing hard Sano looked down at Ashiya to find that Ryu was already by her side try to see how bad she was hurt. Sano knelt down asked Ryu if she was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's Ashiya I'm worried ab…" Ryu stopped suddenly when she saw that it was Sano that had asked the question. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you. Making sure Ashiya is safe." He replied. "See if you can find phone and call the police and an ambulance."

"I think some one has already done that" They both heard sirens coming their way.

When the police got there, Ryu explained the whole thing. Tony was just coming to when Ryu finished. They arrested Tony and called an ambulance for Ashiya who was still curled up and holding arm while crying in pain.

When the ambulance arrived they treated Ashiya first and then treated Ryu for miner scrapes and bruises and last they looked at Sano's wrist to make sure he hadn't sprained or worse.

Ashiya didn't even notice that Sano was there until he came up to her and asked how she was doing.

"I'm fine," she said thinking it was one the medics until she looked up and saw him.

"How did you?"

"I followed you and Ryu this morning when left the dorm."

"Why?"

"I had a feeling that you were going to get into trouble."

"I'm a guy too, you know.I can take care of myself just as well as you can" She said forgettingthat she was in a mini skirt and shirt that showed her midriff a little.

"Not from where I'm standing," he said. She looked down clothes and then looked back up at Sano with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't tell any one Sano." She pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't tell any one. Even if I was going to I would have told the entire dormby now."

"What do mean Sano?"

"I have know that you were a girl since Nakatsu knocked you out while you were playing soccer." He said hesitantly

"You knew the entire time and you didn't say anything to me!" Ashiya yelled. Hearing her yell one of the medics came over and told her that she needed to relax. Ashiya nodded to tell the medic that she under stood. Sano told her everything except that he loved her.

After the medics had gotten all the information they needed they asked Ashiya if should would like any one to ride with to the hospital. She looked over at Sano; he nodded and got into the ambulance with Ashiya.

The ride to the hospital was quite and short. Both teens lost in their own thoughts. When they got to the hospital they got Ashiya checked in and into a room where she changed into on of the hospital gowns. After a few minutes a doctor came in and asked if she was to get her arm ex-rayed. She nodded and put the cards that were in her hands from the game her and Sano had started in order to pass the time.

A nurse came in with a wheelchair and helped Ashiya in to it even though she didn't the help or the wheel chair. The doctor led the way to x-ray room and asked Sano to stay out side while they took the x-rays.

When they finished the x-rays the nurse wheeled Ashiya back to her room where she and Sano picked up their game of cards while that waited for the doctor to come back with the x-rays.

5-minutes later the doctor came back with x-rays. They showed that she had broken her arm in 2 places. It would take a month or two for arm heal completely.

When she got her cast she decided on a baby blue one. While the cast was being put on the doctor asked where she went to school, phone number to the school and her home phone. The doctor wasn't even surprised when she told him her school. "You are the 2nd cross dresser that have seen today that goes to the same school" the doctor stated "Well at any rate I will have to call the dean again tell him that he has another girl going to his school. "Do you have to tell the dean that I'm girl?" Ashiya asked.

"Yes I have to. He is your Guardian while you are going to his school, but I must say that he is not to be vary happy about. He is probably going to send you back to America alone with the other one. You can leave any time." With that said he left to go see other patients. Once she had her cast on she went back to her room and changed cloths while Sano went to check her out.

When Sano came back to the hospital that Ashiya was in he found he sitting on the bed crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave." She said looking up at him.

"It'll be ok. May be they will let switch school and stay in Japan instead of going back to America.

"Maybe"

"Come on let's get out of here." Sano said putting an arm over her shoulders and leading her out of the hospital and back to the dorms where they found the dean and Nanba waiting for them.

* * *

I think that is enough. I'll try to post the last chapter by this weekend but it all depends on what is going on. Thanks for reading even though this chapter was kind of long.

Review please.


	10. old ties and new beggings

All right guys this going to be the last chapter. Can you believe it? I have had fun writing this story and I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Well no point in delaying it any further.

CH. 10 new beginnings

* * *

When they reached where the Dean and Nanba was Nanba was the first to speak.

"My, My I never thought that you where actually a girl, but I guess I was wrong. Will you go out with me?"

"Nanba! This is not the time to be hitting on girls and this young lady is in a serious situation." The Dean said practically yelling at Nanba.

"I know but I'm not just going to let a pretty girl like her pass me by." When Nanba glanced over at Sano he noticed the high jumper giving him a death glare. "But I think I will leave her to some else." He finished looking Sano straight in the eye and then nodding to show him that he under stood.

"Now miss. Ashiya you are to pack your things and be ready by tomorrow afternoon to go back to America. We have contacted both yours and Kitty's parents and they have agreed with us that it is in both yours best interest and safety to return home as soon as possible. Since the earliest flight we could arrange was for tomorrow afternoon you both have been granted one more night here. Am I under stood?" The Dean concluded.

"Yes sir." She replied looking down at the ground. The Dean and Nanba both left leaving her there alone with Sano.

"Come on lets get inside, it's getting cold and we don't want to catch a cold." Sano said after a couple minutes. He started walking in and all she could think of doing was following him.

When she walked though the dorm all the boys that were in the hall just stared at her, and then back at Sano's retreating back. "ASHIYA" she and Sano heard someone up ahead yell.

"Nakatsu" she whispered as he came into view pushing the guys aside so he could thou.

"I heard where a gir….." he stopped suddenly just then taking in what she was wearing.

"How did you find out already?" she asked

"Ryu or should I say kitty told us." He replied looking down at her cheering silently inside that he wasn't gay.

"Is she still here?"

"Yeah she's packing." With that she ran toward Nakatsu dorm room where she found Kitty kneeling down on the floor packing her stuff and crying.

"How are you doing?" Ashiya asked.

Kitty looked up in surprise. "I didn't hear you come in. Fine, I guess. How about you?"

"Down and depressed." Ashiya said kneeling down next to her.

"I can't believe I was only here for a month and I already have to go back."

"Do you think they will let us stay here as long we go to a coed or all girl school?" Ashiya said.

" No, I already asked," she replied.

"Man I still can't believe this is real. I didn't even get to know Nakatsu that well."

"I know, it sucks."

"At least you got spend two years here." Kitty shot back.

"There is no reason for you two to be mean to each other." Sano said from the doorway. Both girls jumped this time and looked over at the door to see Sano, Nakatsu and the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys." Ashiya sad breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Sano told us what happened. Are you two ok?" Sekime asked.

"Were fine." Kitty answered for the both them even thou it was not true.

"How's your arm?" Naoko asked.

"It hurts a little but I'll live.

"How about ry.. Kitty?"

"A couple scrapes and bruises only thanks to Ashiya and Sano." She replied.

"Ashiya you need pack. Yours and Kitty's plane leaves tomorrow. My, what a large group there is blocking the hall way, I'll have to write every single one of you up if don't move." Nanba said. He looked back at the group of boys "That's not a warning." With that he went on his way.

"What plane?" everyone but Sano and Nakatsu asked.

"The school and our parents are making us go back home." Ashiya explained before standing up. She heard Kitty zip up her bag.

"I guess I better get packed too." She said gloomily. She turned and left the room getting pats on her back goodbyes from the guys who she would probably not see for a while. She walked into hers and Sano's room for what would be the last time. Sano followed Ashiya to their room.

* * *

"You never did ask why kept your secret." Sano said.

"It doesn't matter any more, since everyone found anyway." She replied.

"True. But why did you come here and cross dress for long?" Sano asked as Ashiya was getting out her suitcase. When she got it she froze and Sano heard her starting to cry. He hadn't meant to make her cry, so he went over to her.

"I came here **sob** meat someone who sniffle I fell love with" she said slowly.

"I Know" Sano said pulling the crying girl into a hug. Sano held her close for a little while before he turned her around, they looked into each other's eyes and before Ashiya knew what was going on Sano kissed her and she leaned into the kiss making it deeper.

"I love you" Sano said when they broke apart.

"I love you too." She replied hugging Sano with that Sano picked up Ashiya and carried her over to his bed where he sat her on his lap.

"Will you go out with me?" Sano asked.

"But I'm leaving."

"Then I'll fallow." He replied

She looked up at him and nodded. Ashiya kissed him on the check and then on lips. Sano deepened the kiss. With in a couple of minutes they were laying on Sano's bed kissing. (A/N I'm not good at lemons so plez don't ask for details)

At about 3 o'clock both were asleep in Sano bed. Sano had his arm wrapped protectively around Ashiya's waist. Both were still hot and sweaty from the night's activities.

When the sleeping couple woke up it was already halfway though the morning. Sano helped Ashiya pack. Just as they were zipping up the last suitcase there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Sano said.

"Are ready?" the Dean asked.

"Yes," Ashiya answered. The Dean handed Ashiya her ticket and that the plane left in a couple of hours. After the Dean had gone Sano helped Ashiya carry her two suitcases down the dorm entrance where a car was waiting for them. Kitty and the rest of the gang showed up just as they had put Ashiya's bags into the trunk of the car. They noticed that there wasn't going to be enough room for Kitty's suitcase so they put in the back seat and decided to walk to the airport so everyone could see the two girls off. Sano and Ashiya held hands the entire way there. There was little talking on the way to the airport but there was crying when the two got on their back to US (mostly from the girls). Sano and Ashiya kissed for what would be the last time till summer and Nakatsu gave Kitty a kiss on the check. The boys stayed until they could not see the plane anymore and then walked back to the dorm in silence each remembering the time they had spent with girls.

* * *

At the end of the week Sano went to the Dean and asked for a note of recommendation so he could transfer to over to Berkeley for the next school year. The Dean of course had to put in two cents about why Sano should stay there but Sano put in way he was a good candidate and that even if the Dean didn't write the letter he would go anyway. The Dean wrote the note and gave Sano his blessings even though he wanted Sano to stay put then to go chasing after a girl.

* * *

All right there you have it. That is the last chapter, but what do you guys think of a sequel? I already have it all planed but I would like to know what you all think. Please review. 


End file.
